I love my life
by LittleCannibalisticEyeshot
Summary: Alice is an artist, Jasper is a servant in the Cullen manor. When Alice gets a job there, will sparks fly?. Allmost a lemon. Oneshot. AU. AH
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Alice and Jasper one shot. It contains allmost a lemon and no vampires. Cute.**

**I Own Nothing. Nada.**

_**I love my life **_

Cold. The only word to describe the weather of Forks.

I only went there because of my new job. This time, making a family portrait of the Cullen family.

My cab drove outside the Cullen manor and walked to the huge iron gates.

I pushed the red button and waited for a responce. I had waited for allmost ten minutes, when somebody finally opened the front door and came talking to me.

The man who came was with blonde hair and cute blue eyes. Probably a servant. He was wearing a black sweater and dark jeans. Well it was early, so he probably just woke up. When he came closer, i notices how beatifull he really was.

"Hello and welcome to the Cullen manor, how can i help you?" He had a deep, soft at the same time, voice and i noticed, very impressive muscles. He was shaking in cold.

"Hi! I'm Alice, the artist." he smiled at me. He was tall also.

"I'm Jasper." he smiled and walked in. I didn't know why he said that, but it was really nice to know his name.

With that he just walked back into that warm, cozy manor.

"Hey! What about me?" I screamed from the spot. My toes were allready frozen. Finally the gate opened and i could go in.

I reached the door and walked in. Jasper appeared behind me and took my coat. That made me smile.

"Do I have to know something before i should meet the Cullens?" i asked him.

"Well, you should stay out of Rosalie's way, Reneesme is really Isabella's and Edward's daughter, Emmett will ruin your pretty hair and Carlisle is a pervert." his hand went into fists when saying th last part.

"Thank you for telling me."

He smiled. "No problem, i'll show you your bedroom.

We walked inside a cozy little room with a double bed.

"You can unpack and change in here." he silently left the room and closed the door behind him. I sat on the bed and rested my head on my hands. "Dont fall in" i told myself.

"Aah, so that's our new painter!" Carlisle came inside, Rosalie and Edward following him. Rosalie and Edward were holding hands.

"Jeah. Hello!" I waved them. "It's sir to you!" Rosalie spat at me. Edward was nodding beside her.

"Oh please, you can call me whatever you like." he had a smile on his face what made me shudder.

"Oh, and we have a little inside party today. You are very welcome with us downstairs tonight." Carlisle said with a wink. Then he left, leaving Rosalie and Edward glaring at me.

"Come, if you dare." with those words, they both left me.

* * *

I was just picking out clothes for the party when i heard knocking.

"Come in!" A girl with glases and brownish hair stepped in. She was wearing a golden A necklace. I had a similar silver one, only mine were covered with small 9 crade diamonds. My father gave it to me before he died.

"Hi! I'm Angela!" the girl waved and sat next to me. She was shy and quiet.

"Hey! My name is Alice!" I waved back to her. "Have you made any friends jet?" she asked me, with a hopefull smile. "Why? I'm only going to paint the picture and leave." She looked at me worriedly. "Well, the first painter was here six motnths and then Esme still lived. Las artist had to go away in 7 months and only because she got pregnant." She sounded sad while saying that. "Wait, who's Esme?" "She was Carlisle's wife." that made me wonder. I never knew he had a wife. And i got all his personal records since pre-school.

"Was?" i bowed my brows.

"She jumped off a cliff. in La Push. Nobody but the Cullen family and it's staff knows about Esme being his wife. Not to mention the suicide." she trailed off.

"Are you going to the party?" She asked. "I don't know. Not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I tought it would be nice to pick clothes out with you." she looked down.

We both were silent until there was another knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door. On the other side of the door was Jasper. God, he made me drool. His hair was as perfect as allways but he was wearing that tight black tee that showed off his muscles. And he also wore a small smile.

"I just came to ask if you'll go to the party downstairs." I nodded. "Great, see you downstairs."

When he closed the door, i sighed and jumped on my bed. Angela just chucled.

"So, a revealing top and skinnys or a short coctail dress?" I asked her while holding up two outfits. She tought for a minute.

"I think a dress and long heels would be perfect." she finally said.

"Bring your clothes, so i could pick out a perfect outfit for you." I commanded. She jumped off my bed and ran off. I decided to choose perfect jewelery for my blue dress.

She was quick. She brought a white corset and a short red skirt, red dress and a black top with a deep v-cut and light skinnys.

"That one." i pointed to the skinny jeans and a top.

We dessed up and decided to go town at 8. When my clock showed 10 to 8 we stated going down.

The music was blasting though loud speakers.

„I tought this was a small inside party!" i had to scream to Angela. There were atleast 40 people.

„It is a really small party! Jasper is coming your way!" with that she took a dink and went to meet other people. „You look hot in that dress." Someone grabbed me from behind. I spun around and relaxed alot when i saw Jasper. Just his name made me smile.

„Do you want any dinks?" he asked me. I nodded. The truth was, i got drunk really easily. I took one drink and noticed Carlisle next to the punch. It seemed that he saw me too, because he came to me and offered me another drink.

„Why only one drink?" It calmed me to have Jaspers potective arm around me.

„I get drunk quicly. Don't want to get wasted when the paty just started." I explaned to him.

„It's good i'm not the only one then." Jasper said to my ear.

„Do you want to go to somewhere quieter?" I nodded and let him drag me away.

We 'landed' on the furtherest loveseat from the boose.

„So, do you like the party?" i shook my head. He smiled. „Me neither."

We talked and dank our drinks. I was a bit dizzy when the band started playing and i could see, Jaspe was too.

„Do you want some more?" i asked him and got up. „Only if i come with you. Don't want you to fall." We had this rutine of me bringing the drinks and him watching that i wouldn't fall. After fourth drink it came so scrwed up world that i didn't trust myself walking flat on high heels.

„I love bubbles! They'le soo suft und cuut." I babbled. „ You love bubbs?" he asked me with some difficulty. „No, I love Jasper." I said and put my head on his shoulder. He put his hands around me and kissed the top of my head. „Well i love a cute liil pixie. Her mame is Alice."

„Really?" i wondered. „I'm Alice." I said. „I'm Jasper." We looked up to each other and next thing i knew, i was pressed up on a wall by Jasper and kissing my brains out. We had a little tongue fight and finally he won. Suddenly i was very happy i had put on a short dress.

He pulled away and said in a little girl's voice: "**Mama, dada! Up!"**

.

I shot up from my bed and looked around. I was still in the room in the house we bought three years ago when we got married.

I felt someone's strong and soft arms draw calming sircles on my back. I smiled at Jasper who sat up in a sitting position and took our little three years old daughter Amelia on his lap. "What's for breakfast?" he asked her with a smile. Am just giggled and hugged him.

"I had the dream again when we first met." I told him and hugged them both. "You see it often when you're pregnant." he kissed me above Am and carefully put his arm on my belly. I was waiting our third child. Seventh month. "It ended just at the best part." i said and sent him a lustful smile.

"I'll make it up to you at night when children are asleep." got out the bed and took Amelia up with him. He kissed my forehead and before exiting the room he turned around and said: "I promise. Now rest while i make breakfast."

In just some minutes i could smell omelette and heard Jasper ran to the next room to take our little son, James out of the crib.

I leaned on the pillows and smiled. _I love my life..._

_**Rewiew please**_

_**And sorry.**_

_**Love,**__**  
**__** L.C.E**_


	2. Author's note

**So, this is jet another author's note.**

**I got my new story up.**

**It's mainly for HP fans.**

**Sorry.**

**sincerely****,  
your L.C.E.**


End file.
